Love on the Runaway
by midnightstar00
Summary: Bella Swan is a SuperModel and a sex addict with no thought of letting go her lifestyle until she stumbles upon Edward Cullen and soon learns that life will never be the same. Rated M for Lemons


**Well hello! This story has been asked for and well it's back! I've improved it and tweaked it! This story will be about 1,000 word each chapter and will be updated every other day, if for some reason I don't update well it's because you guys didn't review… so I'll be pretty blunt! Thank you for reading the story! Continue…..**

**Playlist**

"**The Races"- The bird and the bee**

"**Ain't no love in the heart of the city"-Vaya con Dios**

"**Glamorous"- Fergie **

Chapter one

I twirled around in my closet looking at myself in the mirror, I was gorgeous. I, Isabella swan, am ready to face today. I leave my room and enter the kitchen to find breakfast already done, I knew Heidi my maid put it there for me with a sweet note. She was young, nineteen and from Russia, she was a sweet little thing. She moved in here with Rosalie and I, which was a few months ago. I sat down and ate my breakfast which was so fucking sublime. When I was finished I grabbed my bag and took the elevator to the lobby where I said waved to the doorman. I got into the black SUV where my driver Michael held the door open to me.

"Where to Miss Swan?" he said in his deep baritone voice.

"First church in Brooklyn." I answered him.

"Of course Miss Swan." He said.

"Michael, how many times have I told you to call me Isabella?"

"Too many Miss Swan." He chuckled and drove off.

Life wasn't always like this for me, my father is the police chief of a small town in Washington named forks and my mom got remarried to a business man Phil Dwyer and they reside in Miami, Florida. I lived with my father until eighteen and went to University of New York on a merit scholarship there I met Rosalie and Alice. It wasn't until after graduation we were discovered by Jasper Whitlock. At first we thought it was a scam to get us into porn or underground trafficking, we had Charlie, my father, do a background check and it was legitimate. The next day we contacted Jasper and it took about a year before the big names wanted us and then seven months before everyone wanted a piece of us. Now we model for the biggest names in the world and walk the runways of New York, Paris, and Malian. Pretty much the fashion capitols of the world, we were monsters created by the people and for the people.

Each and one of us have problems but Rose and Alice had gotten help before it started eating them away. My problem was that I couldn't keep my legs closed or my mind out of the gutter. It was a serious problem that many people overlook and I never attempted to fix the problem until now.

We hit traffic at the Brooklyn Bridge but luckily it was minor so we made it at the church five minutes before we had to sit. I went into the building the chairs were arranged in a circle I sat down in a chair that was nowhere near the head chair or across from it. People started sitting down, some of them looked at me and some glared. It was a rough looking crowd, some had on clothes with hole and others looked dirty expect for one bold guy who sat next to me. He had a rough street look to him, his blonde hair was spiked up and he had on a leather jacket which accented his look. I felt my panties get wet just by staring at him, I knew my first day here would be a fail. I looked over at him and he smirked at me and I felt my face heat up. More people started coming in until a man that looked like the cleanest one here sat in the head chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention. You all know why you guys are here, well at least most of you guys. You are here because you have a problem and it's either you chosen now to fix or a loved one made you. You are now obligated to be here you have a choice it's either you want to get better and stay here or you don't care and you want to leave. Now is your chance." He sat there in silence, waiting. "Good my name is DR. Collins and I'm here as your guide and maybe your friend even, every Thursday we will meet here and you guys will talk and tell us what you did this week. For today we will make an introduction and each one of you will get a note book. It's your journal and you have homework every night, it's to write in your journal and you'll share it with all of us."

"Next week we will work together in teams and at the end of the sixth week there will be an evaluation. So we will introduce ourselves and I will start. My name is David Collins, I have a tendency to talk too much, my favorite color is orange and I have three dogs. It will go along the lines of that okay? We'll go around the circle."

We went around there were people with major problems there were the alcoholics, the druggies, the madman, and the people with eating disorders. I was the third to last who had to go.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I am a sex addict and not afraid to admit it, I live with my best friends, I'm a model and my favorite color is red." I said and sat down.

The session went on another thirty minutes with Doctor Collins speaking straight and when he was done we were handed our journals it was leather bound but I could tell it was faux. I went into the lobby of the church but was stopped by leather man.

"Hi." He said and I thought well fuck it. I pulled him into the nearest closet and yes I fucked him and fucked him good.

**Thank you yes there will be lemons the next update will be Wednesday night. This is just background stuff stick with me.**

**Review. Follow me on twitter if you want I tell stories about my exciting life or not but I do have fun stories to share its Michellykinz yeah I'm on there.**

**Next chapter: Edward comes in.**


End file.
